


Traitor, Treasure, and Pleasure

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Body Worship, Cum Eating, Dragon Bucky Barnes, Dragon and His Hoard, Grinding, Human/Dragon Sex, Katoptronophilia, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Seduction, Size Difference, Xenophilia, self pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: “Bucky, I know it’s mating season.”Bucky’s lips pulled back. A fake growl tickled Tony’s stomach. “Who told you?”Tony flicked the top of Bucky’s nose. “Your scales.”“Traitors,” Bucky grumbled.Tony chuckled. “That they are.”Tony stroked Bucky’s scales. He hoped the action soothed Bucky. “Let’s be blunt, Bucky. I stand before you a human—a man—with a dick that is aching to be touched, and the only person in this room who I want to touch me right now is you. So how about you fuck me?”





	Traitor, Treasure, and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beir/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Traitor, Treasure, and Pleasure (перевод на русский)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073507) by [fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018), [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik)



> A big and special thank you to [Skye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_wyr), who beta read this monstrosity. You are awesome! Also, thank you so much for helping me with the title and figuring out what tags to use. You really helped me out. 
> 
> Also, thank you, Beir, for [your wonderful art](http://velvetmetal.tumblr.com/post/169297268186/anonymous-asked-concubine-au-xd-left-as-an), which is the inspiration for this story. I hope this story brings you as much delight as your art did for me.

Tony cursed as he fumbled with the thin, gold, chain bracelet. The damn clasp refused to obey him. He was tempted to just stick with the gold bangles of his outfit, but the need to impress and seduce Bucky instilled him with the determination to fight the clasp until the bracelet hung beautifully around his wrist.  

He whispered a victorious cry and held up his wrist to examine the bracelet. The smaller loops of chain swathed and draped from a center chain that encircled Tony’s wrist. In between loops, were tiny golden strings and discs that looked like scales. The bracelet stood out amongst the bangles and added a flair to Tony’s wrist.

It would look even more beautiful if Tony added the remaining two bracelets.

Scowling, Tony picked up the second bracelet and slapped it on. His war with the clasp was immediate and unmerciful.  The things he did for Bucky.

For the last few days, Tony had had to sneak into Bucky’s treasure room to find the necklace, bracelets, bangles, anklets, chains, and sheer loincloth that he had worn when he’d been offered to Bucky months ago as a mate.

Apparently the only thing the so-called “evil” dragon had wanted was the gold the townsfolk had dressed their offering in.  The mate that the soothsayer claimed the dragon needed to quell its anger had been false.

How ironic that Tony had been terrified months ago when the soothsayer had announced that Tony was the one who needed to mate with the dragon. Back then he’d done all he could to avoid such a fate. Now he was going out of his way to get Bucky to mate with him.

He was still anxious. Tony was the size of a pillow compared to Bucky. Even if Bucky’s dick was on the small side, Tony couldn’t imagine Bucky fitting in him. He could fit into Bucky, but he predicted that it wouldn’t have the most stimulating effect. He was willing to try though if it would help Bucky.

Tony was not an expert in dragon biology, but he’d seen how in recent weeks Bucky’s scales had changed, and how sensitive Bucky was to temperature and touch.

He’d also been witness to Bucky grinding against the ground of the hot springs’ tunnel.

Tony had been going to the hot springs for a soak when he’d heard Bucky’s grunts. Tony had been curious and naive. He dismissed the fine vibrations of the earth under his feet. He didn’t question the way Bucky’s grunts became more frequent, or how guttural moans soon interspersed them. It wasn’t until he almost rounded the rocky walls and saw Bucky with his claws buried in the dirt, his hips thrusting, and his tail curled and shoved deep inside him that Tony realized that Bucky was pleasuring himself.

At the memory, Tony’s member rose and pushed against the sheer, dusty rose fabric of his loincloth. The material was so fine and light. It brushed Tony’s sensitive flesh as he walked and mimicked the teasing touch of a lover. When he’d been brought before Bucky as an offering, contrary to his true feelings of trepidation, Tony’s traitorous manhood had shouted a tale of eagerness and a passionate desire to be Bucky’s mate because of it.

As Tony finished with the clasp of the second bracelet, he looked down at his lap. As he did so, the memory of Bucky writhing into the ground and groaning loud and deep surfaced again. Tony had felt every thrust of Bucky’s hips. The sounds Bucky had made had shaken Tony as if Bucky had pinned him down and pressed every gasp and moan into his being until he had set Tony’s insides on fire.

Bucky had uttered his name in a surprised gasp, and Tony had been sure he’d been caught spying. His heart leaped to his throat as his mind played out erotic scenes in which Bucky “punished” him for his rudeness. However, Bucky said his name again. This time it was a high-pitched plea that soon turned into another. One that was a bit deeper than the first. With each use of Tony’s name, Bucky became more demanding, until he was all but shouting for Tony when he came.  

Tony shuddered at the memory.

Tony ached to touch himself. His cock was already stretching toward the sky and pleading for attention.

Perhaps Bucky would smell what he had done and find it arousing, or perhaps it would cause him to-

Small tremors along the ground warned Tony of Bucky’s approach. He cursed.  His gaze bounced from his dick, to his wrist, to his remaining bracelet, and back to his dick. He thought he would have more time before Bucky returned from his flight.

“Tony, are you borrowing from my treasure room again?” Bucky’s voice  was deep and rich, like the ocean. Just like those enigmatic waters, Bucky’s voice could lull Tony into relaxation. Tony’s shoulders slid apart and released the tension that had been pressed between them.

Just because he was more relaxed didn’t mean Tony had stopped thinking and plotting.

Should he stand and face Bucky, so Bucky could see without a doubt that Tony was interested in him, or should he play it coy and slowly reveal his desire? What would make Bucky take him seriously while still being seductive?

Bucky’s warm breath brushed Tony’s back, goading Tony’s ardor with his proximity. With just a twist, Tony could reach out and pet Bucky between the nostrils.

“What are you doing?” Bucky whispered, and the sound reverberated through Tony.

Excitement danced up Tony’s spine at Bucky’s voice.

A happy rumble came from Bucky while he lightly pressed his nose to Tony’s back. The sensation of scales to flesh unleashed a second dance within Tony, one that was a flurry of movement through his nerves and spine.

Bucky nuzzled Tony’s back, his nostrils and mouth rising to Tony’s left shoulder. Bucky’s lip lifted and his teeth slid across Tony’s neck and shoulder. With one bite Bucky could behead Tony; he wouldn’t though. Tony hadn’t needed much time to learn that his dragon did not take joy in killing. Nor had he needed much time after the former revelation to realize Bucky would not willingly harm him.

Bucky inhaled sharply as he yanked his head away.

Worry lanced Tony’s chest. He looked over his shoulder. Bucky’s blue eyes had been startling on the dragon before his body had decided he needed to mate. Before his eyes had been framed by earthy brown scales. Now there was a corona of crimson that his glacier gaze sprang from. The effect was mesmerizing, and more than once Tony had wanted to run his hands over the new scales while looking into Bucky’s eyes.

They were not the only scales Tony wished to touch. Scales of gold and silver encircled the ankles of Bucky’s feet, as if Bucky had draped himself in jewelry. If the gold and silver scales were jewelry then the sapphire and ruby scales that trailed along Bucky’s back were his finest dress.

Bucky turned his head away from Tony, and Tony snapped out of his reverie of admiration.

“Is something wrong?” Tony’s stomach churned. Had Bucky seen Tony’s interest and been disgusted?

“Sorry,” Bucky grumbled. He still refused to look at Tony. “I’m not myself right now. Why are you wearing that outfit? I thought you hated it?”

“I still hate the bracelets,” Tony groused. Tony mentally shook his head at himself. He needed to stay on target. “The outfit is nice though.” Tony smirked over his shoulder as he glanced down at his ample posterior. “It makes my ass look good, doesn’t it?” Tony fingered the gold chain that hung low on his hips and held up his loincloth. “Hard for it not to look good when it’s so perfect and crowned with gold.”

Bucky kept his head turned, but his eyes locked onto Tony with an intense and dissecting look that was predatory.

Tony was tempted to wiggle his bare ass, but he told himself to move slow. Seduction was an art, and wiggling his ass would be the equivalent of slapping a paint brush onto paper and hoping that it produced a masterpiece. For some the technique might work, but for others, it would look abismal.

“To a human, I suppose it does.” Bucky’s words were spoken slow and thoughtfully. Because of that, Tony was able to stave off the disappointment that Bucky’s words initially triggered. If Bucky was putting thought and care into his words, and not outright stating that he was not attracted to humans, perhaps there was more to his reaction than he was letting on?

Tony had always been skilled when it came to figuring out the inner workings of others when he put his mind to it. “Just humans? And here I thought the gold might get a reaction out of a dragon or two. ”

Bucky huffed, a puff of smoke escaping his mouth. “Not all of us enjoy gold. Some of us hoard other goods.” Bucky grinned wide enough to show off all of his teeth. “I once met a dragon who hoarded humans.”

Curiosity pricked Tony. “For food?”

“Only if you mean that as an euphemism.”

_Oh! Oh._ “And was that dragon a pariah?” If Tony could get a sense of how dragons viewed intercourse with humans then he’d have a better idea of how much it was going to take him to seduce Bucky. If he even had a chance at all.

Bucky’s sharp gaze returned to Tony. Whereas before there had been something predatory, now the blue eyes weighed Tony with consideration. “We are solitary creatures. Some may have opinions, but most of us won’t deign to comment on another’s life choices. We care more about ourselves than others. Self-centered creatures that we are.”

Except that wasn’t entirely true. Bucky cared for Tony, and Tony knew it. So if what Bucky said was true, and Tony was the exception to the rule for Bucky, then Tony had a good reason to hope that Bucky would take him as a mate.  

Tony looked at his lap. He’d flagged a little since the start of their conversation, but his penis was still erect enough to tent the loincloth.

“Humans are different. They would judge.” Tony smiled. “Unless of course it would save their town from a rampaging dragon. They would supply a dragon with a harem, if they knew it would quell the dragon.”

“A harem?” Bucky scoffed. “Never. I can barely keep you alive. Besides, you are more than enough company.”

Tony’s heart warmed at the admission. “To be honest, I wouldn’t care what other humans think at this point.” Tony turned so he faced Bucky. “I’m more attached to you than them.”

Bucky’s eyes dropped to Tony’s cock. Bucky pressed himself low to the ground. His tail swished behind him as he emitted a purr. The sound was deep, it vibrated through Bucky, and the ground trembled under him. “Tony, you may want to cover yourself.  I’m not in my normal frame of mind—I haven’t been for a while. The things you may be implying may just be my imagination, and I’d hate to act on my imagination.”

Tony took a step towards Bucky with his hand raised to touch between Bucky’s nostrils.

Bucky breathed deeply through his nose, then scooted away from Tony as if he were frightened. Tony deeply hoped that was not the case.

“Bucky, you’re not imagining anything. I want you.”

For a moment, Bucky was frozen in place. His tail swished again, but with less agitation. “Are you teasing me?”

A sassy comment slid to the tip of Tony’s tongue. He forced himself to swallow it.

The insecurity in Bucky’s gaze and posture told Tony that his next words were important. He had to speak from the heart. Unfortunately, that was his weakness. Luckily for him, he had come to care for Bucky so much that it was a weakness that was easy for him to overcome.

Tony took another step toward Bucky. Relief washed through him when Bucky did not shuffle away from him this time. Tony rested his palm on the scales between Bucky’s nostrils, then laid his head on the tip of Bucky’s nose. He nuzzled Bucky.

Bucky sighed. His warm breath blew aside Tony’s loincloth and exposed him to the heat of Bucky’s breath. Tony bit back a moan as his body reacted to the warmth. It was just the perfect degree of heat, like basking under the sun during a warm spring day.

“Bucky, I know it’s mating season.”

Bucky’s lips pulled back. A fake growl tickled Tony’s stomach. “Who told you?”

Tony flicked the top of Bucky’s nose. “Your scales.”

“Traitors,” Bucky grumbled.

Tony chuckled. “That they are.”

“Anything else?”

Tony lifted his head from Bucky’s nose. He leaned away so Bucky could get a look at his face as he batted his eyelashes. “Was there something else I should have noticed?”

Bucky’s eyes darted to the ground. He frowned.

Curiosity pricked Tony again. Either Bucky was recalling his masturbation, or there was another clue Tony had not picked up on. If it was the former, Tony suspected Bucky would have a different reaction. “What didn’t I notice, Bucky?”

“Never mind.” Bucky turned his head away from Tony.

Tony scrambled and flung his arms around Bucky’s nose. “Oh, no you don’t. No hiding, sweetie. You don’t have to tell me what I missed, but you’re not running away just yet.”

“I am not running away.” Bucky was insulted.

“Turning away. Same thing.” Tony stroked Bucky’s scales. He hoped the action soothed Bucky. “Let’s be blunt, Bucky. I stand before you a human—a man—with a dick that is aching to be touched, and the only person in this room who I want to touch me right now is you.”

Bucky’s head jerked as he snorted in either amusement of disbelief. Tony hoped for the former.

Tony patted the side of Bucky’s mouth. “Don’t sell yourself too short, beautiful. Anyway, then there is you: a handsome, strong, kind, unique, and amazing dragon who is in the middle of mating season, and who I bet wants to fuck just about anything. So how about you fuck me?”

“Tony,” Bucky whined his name like he was in pain. He wiggled his rear, and Tony couldn’t help but notice the movement looked a little like thrusting. Bucky was trying to hide his arousal. “I can’t even fit in you.”

“So?”

“Tony!” Bucky was aghast. “It is not physically possible, and I will not try. I refuse to rip you open.” Bucky rested his front foot on his face. “If I must rip someone to pieces, I would like to use my claws or my teeth. Not my dick.”

“They might appreciate it if you used your dick though.”

Bucky lowered his foot and glowered at Tony. “I will not tear your ass to pieces.”

Tony shuddered. “Honey, I might not be upset if you did.”

Bucky growled warningly.

Tony shushed Bucky. “Okay, okay. Jokes aside, I know you can’t do that, but I’m sure you’ve thought of other things we could do.” Tony grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. “I have.” Even just the vaguest recall of the various thoughts he’d had on the matter got his heart racing. God, he wanted to fuck or get fucked already; it felt like he’d been hard for forever now. Why couldn’t Bucky be more primitive and just pin him down and have his wicked way with him already?

Probably because if Bucky were like that then Tony would have never fallen for the big, stupid, adorable, and sweet dragon that had become his family.

Bucky tapped his claws along the ground as he mulled over Tony’s words. “There are ways,” he admitted.

Tony nodded eagerly, then rushed around to Bucky’s front foot. He bent down and tugged on one of the toes. “Then let’s get down to not making babies already. I want you, you want me. Let’s do this now, before I die from all of my blood rushing to my dick.” Tony feigned a sniffle. He brushed away an imaginary tear. “I swear I’m going to cry if we don’t fuck soon.”

The ground trembled from Bucky’s laugh. “All right.” He purred. He gently waved Tony away from his front foot. His pupils narrowed as he scanned the treasure room. He rose to his feet when he ascertained the location of what he coveted. “This way.”

Bucky strolled over to one of the piles of gold coins and gemstones in the middle of the room. He yanked a velvet purple pillow out from the pile and laid it down at the base of the glorious hill of goods. He pointed at the pillow with one claw. “Here.”

Tony quirked an eyebrow. He was tempted to plop himself down on the pillow like he expected Bucky to tell him a story. He knew that there was a particular way in which Bucky wanted him to place himself on the pillow, and he was sure it was not in the manner of one sitting down for a lecture. Then again, perhaps that was exactly what Bucky wanted. Perhaps Bucky wished to give Tony a lecture in dragon biology that would involve a live specimen. Perhaps Bucky wanted to study human anatomy and Tony would be the specimen. They could have so much fun with such a game.

A thrill of excitement raced up Tony’s spine at the image of Bucky between his legs and licking his cock.

God, what that tongue would feel like.

“Tony,” Bucky said in a no nonsense tone. He pointed to the pillow again. “I believe you were the one who was saying they would die if we did not treat your erection right away.”

“I will!” Tony cried, as he dashed over to the pillow. He plopped himself butt first onto the pillow and spread his legs wide. If his words weren’t enough to convince Bucky of how desperately he needed to be touched, his engorged member raised to Bucky’s face would do the job.

Bucky’s lips curled in what Tony had learned was the dragon equivalent of a smirk. Bucky raised his front foot, held up one claw, then spun it around.

Tony frowned. He turned around as Bucky demonstrated. His brow furrowed; he really didn’t understand the appeal of this position.

Bucky sighed. “On your stomach, Tony.”

Tony grinned over his shoulder. “Weren’t you the one saying that you were not going to rip my ass apart?”

“And weren’t you the one saying you wanted me to? Stomach,” Bucky commanded.

Tony grumbled—not at all serious with his discontent. He laid down as Bucky told him to do so. He wiggled as he adjusted himself, making sure that the pillow was tucked firmly under him. He took amusement in the pillow’s large size. It must have belonged to a royal or someone who had so much money they could spend it on a pillow that could double as a child’s bed. Tony’s whole top half fit comfortably on the plush cushion.

He sank into the soft pillow, letting his top slide lower so his butt stuck out in the air. The butt shake that he’d resisted giving Bucky before slipped free now. There was just something so enjoyable about  showing off his ass to Bucky now that he knew without a doubt that the dragon had less than innocent interest in him.

With a pleased rumble, Bucky’s face neared Tony’s rump.

Tony wanted nothing more then to push back against Bucky, but he held himself in place. He’d been plotting and planning for days for this moment with Bucky. He could wait a few more seconds.

Tony griped the edge of the pillow as Bucky’s touch remained far away.

He could feel Bucky staring at him though.

“Is my ass really that interesting? It’s the gold chain above it, isn’t it? You were deflecting earlier when you pointed out that other dragons are not necessarily interested in gold and jewels. You have a kink, and you-“ Tony gasped sharply as Bucky pressed his nose against his butt. Bucky’s lips teased Tony’s balls, and Tony ground down. The scattered gold coins at the base of the treasure pile clicked as his dick knocked a few aside.

Bucky pulled away from Tony, and Tony just about cried out in agony. He was so close! Why was Bucky torturing him like this?

Biting down a growl of his own, Tony gritted his teeth and snapped his head toward Bucky. “You asshole. How could you do that to me? Do you know how sensitive I am right now. Commit!”

Bucky wore a façade of innocence that was a blatant lie. The very fact that he thought he could fool Tony with his confused demeanor was an insult.

Bucky cocked his head. “Are you saying you don’t want me to touch you there?”

Tony fisted the corners of the pillow, threw his face down into the cushion and screamed in frustration. He yanked his head up and glared at Bucky. “Either get between my legs now and make me scream in ecstasy, or I will take care of my big problem on my own.”

“No,” the word reverberated deep in Bucky’s throat. His eyelids lowered as he brought his head closer to Tony’s rear. “This is my problem to solve.” Bucky unfurled his tongue and licked a strip from Tony’s balls to his ass.

Tony gasped as his balls tightened and lightning shot through him.

His heart gave a sharp thump.

Tony mentally cursed. He hadn’t been exaggerating when he said he was on the edge, he just wished he had been. Bucky felt so good right now, and Tony wanted to savor the moment. He could do it, he told himself.

Bucky purred and placed his tongue along Tony’s balls again. Tony barely processed the soft yet firm feel of Bucky’s moist tongue running along his perineum to his hole through the vibrations caused by his purr. Tony choked on his sounds, as Bucky’s purr sent shockwaves through all of his sensitive parts.

He  didn’t even realize he’d ejaculated until he felt his semen dripping down his thighs.

Tony breathed deep as his body shook. He cursed internally as he clung to the pillow.

Bucky had barely started with him and Tony had come undone like a virgin.

Tony was flushed not just with lust but with embarrassment. There was a tiny voice in the back of his head that whispered that Bucky might not be interested in him now. Bucky already had enough of a reason to not want him as a mate; there were certain things Tony just couldn’t do. However, he thought they could work around those hurdles by being creative.

They could work around aforementioned hurdles so long as Tony didn’t fall apart with just a couple of licks every time they had sex.

Tears of frustration and self-loathing gathered in the corner of Tony’s eyes and he hated himself even more. Great. He embarrassed himself by coming so soon. Now, he was-

“Oh!” Tony’s spine went rigid.  Warmth and softness pressed between Tony’s thighs. It was Bucky tongue again.

Tony’s cock gave a delicious yet tiny bit painful throb. Bucky felt good against him, but after his orgasm, his dick was overly sensitive. Tony raised his hips instinctually to give himself a moment of reprieve only to push himself down on Bucky when the pleasure was taken away along with the ache.

“You’re not going to get much else out of me, Bucky. At least not until I recuperate.”

Bucky hummed, and the sound went through Tony like his purr had.

The pain and pleasure sliced through Tony like a knife. He bit the corner of his lip as he released a hiss that turned into a moan.

Bucky’s tongue moved, lapping at the tip of Tony’s dick and rubbing against his thighs. Bucky licked at all the places where Tony’s seed had spilled. Tony gasped as it dawned on him that Bucky was slurping up every trace of Tony’s cum.

Tony looked pleading toward the ceiling. “Why? Why can’t I get hard again faster?”

Bucky pulled back to chuckle. “Don’t worry. You’ll get there again. For now, I’m going to take my time with you.”

That sounded wonderful, but also like Tony would be riding the edge of pain and pleasure a little longer than he would like. “Do me a favor? Leave my ass and dick alone for a few minutes. We can play around with overstimulation a different day.”

Bucky grazed his teeth along Tony’s back. He pushed his lower half against the ground and groaned. The tip of his tail twined around Tony’s leg.

Tony kissed Bucky’s nose over his shoulder. He reached behind himself to stroke the underside of Bucky’s maw. “What can I do for you?” Tony’s gaze glided over the scales of Bucky’s belly until the scales disappeared, hidden by Bucky pressing himself against the earth. Tony knew tucked underneath that belly was Bucky’s dick.

It was a travesty that Tony hadn’t gotten to see it yet.

Tony scratched Bucky’s chin. He deepened his voice as he spoke melodically, “You know, there are a few things I could do to you that don’t involve penetration. Depending on how big you are, I might be able to ride you another way.”

Bucky growled, and the next thing Tony knew, he was being pinned to the pillow by Bucky’s face as Bucky roamed the tips of his teeth over Tony’s back.

Adrenaline and exhilaration mixed together to create a heady and electrifying sensation that had Tony momentarily drunk on it.

“Want to keep you here,” Bucky breathed the words across Tony’s skin.

A pitched sigh escaped Tony.

“Want you pinned here with no escape as I take you apart and make you mine. Want to bite down on you so you can’t move as I mate with you until you feel so thoroughly fucked you’ll be unable to walk for days.”

“That sounds terrifying and so good.”

Bucky lifted his head. “Terrifying.”

Tony faced Bucky. “Sounds like you want to keep me prisoner.” Tony smiled. He leaned forward and kissed Bucky. “Lucky for you, I don’t mind the idea as long as you’re my captor.”

Bucky gently pushed his head against Tony’s, doing his best to mimic a friendly headbutt, despite their massive size difference.

“Aw, now there’s the sweet dragon who I love.”

“This sweet dragon wants to know if he can touch you again.”

Tony considered the question. He felt better. Still a little flushed and sensitive, but he should be fine if Bucky wanted to tongue him some more. Tony relayed that to Bucky.

“Good. Lie down and relax.”

“You know, the offer to return the favor still stands.” Tony sprawled his arms across the pillow and stretched. He sighed as he cracked his back.

“Next time,” Bucky promised.

Tony’s cock twitched at Bucky’s words, but was unable to rise.

Bucky slid his front foot between Tony’s legs. He fanned his claws out, and spread Tony’s legs.

Anticipation coursed through Tony at being exposed. As Bucky took his foot away and lowered his head, the muscles in Tony’s buttocks twinged with expectation.

Bucky’s slick tongue slipped between Tony’s cheeks and languidly licked at his hole.  Bucky repeated the process, taking his time, and purposefully avoiding Tony’s balls and dick.

The lazy back and forth of Bucky’s tongue relaxed Tony. He closed his eyes and sank deeper into the pillow as Bucky licked him thoroughly. He couldn’t quite call what Bucky was doing a massage, but it felt just as nice, and had the same effect.

Tony lost track of how long Bucky licked him, too preoccupied with simply enjoying the feel of Bucky lapping at him.

Suddenly Bucky’s lick traced a longer path. His tongue glided down Tony’s perineum.

Tony grunted as warmth pooled below his belly.

Bucky’s lick continued to go lower.

A shuddering gasp left Tony as Bucky ran his tongue over Tony’s balls. Tony swore on the next lick, for it went all the way down to his the head of his cock.

Tony grabbed hold of one corner of the pillow when the tip of Bucky’s tongue circled Tony’s hole.

Tony breathed deep. The mental image of Bucky’s pointed tongue dancing around his hole filled his mind. He tried to calculate out the size of Bucky’s tongue and his hole, but Bucky’s tongue moved down to his dick and somehow did a twisting maneuver that made Tony’s eyes water and his dick go from just waking up to just shy of fully erect.

“Bucky,” Tony said, not sure what it was he wanted to say. He just knew he needed to say something. Bucky was making him feel so good, and he wanted Bucky to know that. Words were getting harder to find though.

Bucky grunted in understanding as he pulled his tongue away.

The ground gave a fine quake. It shook again as Bucky swirled his tongue around Tony’s hole, and dipped just the point inside, carefully easing open the ring of muscles there. There was another tremor.

Tony moaned.

Bucky was humping the ground.

“Wish I could get you inside me,” Tony mumbled.

“There are ways.”

Tony didn’t know if it was Bucky’s words, his promising and sagacious tone, or the fact that he’d returned his  attention to Tony’s balls, but Tony’s hips jutted. He tried to ground against the pillow, but had a terrible angle.

Bucky made a disapproving sound. The end of his tail yanked Tony a few inches down the pillow so he could not grind against it.

“Bucky,” Tony whined.

“You come when I say this time. Unless you want to rub yourself all over my treasures. I hear gold and gems are not very comfortable for that.”

Tony’s brain sputtered. “Are you… are you saying you’d like to see me get off on your treasure?”

“You are my most valuable treasure, and so I like seeing you amongst what I covet.” The tail around Tony’s leg crept up and touched Tony’s butt cheek. “I also enjoy seeing you like this. Pink and heated, just short of begging for me to take you. You’re so beautiful like this.  I think when framed by all of my treasures you are even more beautiful.”

Tony groaned. He buried his face in the pillow. “You really do have a gold kink.”

Bucky slipped his claw under the gold chain around Tony’s waist.  “It does have a certain appeal.”

“Dirty, old dragon,” Tony grumbled.

Bucky got his revenge with a well aimed swipe of his tongue. The jolt of arousal the lick sent through Tony was strong enough to make his core muscles clench.

“You going to lick me off again?” Tony huffed. Sweat had formed along his brow and back. His breathing had grown heavy, and in the back of his mind, he kept counting every tremor he felt as Bucky enjoyed himself. He lost track of each thrust every time Bucky dipped his tongue just a bit more past the ring of muscles around his hole or paid attention to his throbbing cock that was feeling more and more like an anchor that would drag him down if he didn’t get it its proper attention soon.

He could curse Bucky, really he could.

“You’ll see.” Bucky continued to work Tony’s ass open with his tongue. With each brush and dip, Tony’s muscles yielded to Bucky’s intrusion.

Despite the pointed tip of Bucky’s tongue though, Tony didn’t think it was possible for Bucky to get more than a couple inches deep, considering how wide it abruptly became past the tip. It would take more than a couple inches to get Tony off if orgasm via penetration was Bucky’s goal.

Bucky lifted his tongue from Tony’s rear. When Bucky’s tongue didn’t return to taunt Tony and bring him close to the edge, Tony relaxed his grip on the pillow.

“Perfect,” Bucky’s voice came out husky. His tailed wrapped around Tony’s waist and lifted him so his legs didn’t touch the ground.

Tony yelped, but before he could get a word out, Bucky used his foot to drag the pillow so it lay close to Bucky’s side, taking Tony along with the pillow.

Bucky set Tony’s lower half down, and adjusted himself.

“A little warning next…” Tony trailed off.

Bucky had moved so he rested more on his side, and his foot closest to Tony was farther back, giving Tony a better sense of where exactly Bucky had placed him.

Tony was lined up side by side with Bucky’s dick, and dear all that was amazing and fantastic in the world, Tony could wrap his arms around Bucky’s shaft like he was embracing a tree. He really could climb onto that scaly member and ride it as if it were a horse. Hell, he could probably spend hours just rubbing himself off on Bucky.

And some crazy part of his brain was still disappointed that there was no way he could get that dick inside him.

He really did love Bucky.

Milky white liquid leaked out from the crown of the penis.

Tony wondered if dragon semen tasted the same as human semen. He’d have to find out one of these days.

The thought quickly disappeared from Tony’s mind when Bucky’s tail unwrapped itself from around his waist.

Bucky lay the tip of his tail on the head of his penis. His body twitched at the contact. He then rolled his tail along the top of his shaft, coating it in pre-cum. Bucky twisted his tail around his dick. He languidly slid his tail off his cock. His closed his eyes and moaned.

Tony inhaled sharply. He watched Bucky’s face as Bucky mimicked his action once more. Bucky’s pleasure filled face entranced him like nothing else.

 Tony gasped as something blunt and scaly tickled the rim of his ass. He turned around.

Bucky’s slick-covered tail hovered between Tony’s legs.

“May I?” Bucky asked.

“Fuck! Yes! You brilliant dragon, you! Get that thing in me now.”

Bucky chortled as his tail slithered into Tony.

Tony gasped, the conical shape of Bucky’s tail felt remarkably different from the shape of a human penis. Bucky stuffed Tony not only internally but plugged his rim.

 It felt glorious.

Tony squeezed down on Bucky’s tail. He gasped as Bucky did something inside him that sent a bolt of pleasure through his nerves.

Bucky inched his tail out and Tony hissed at the magnificent burn.

The ground shook, and Tony glanced over at Bucky’s dick.

Bucky ground himself so hard against the floor, he pushed up chunks of dirt, creating a small pile where his thrust ended.

A moan caught in Tony’s throat as Bucky slid into him again.

A shadow fell over Tony from the other side.

He turned his head to see that Bucky head curled his neck and head around him. Bucky watched him like Tony was the most mesmerizing person in existence. His glacial eyes had glazed over with lust. Even in their fog, though, they reflected Tony.

Tony’s mouth fell open as he stared not only into Bucky’s eyes but into his reflection. He watched as Bucky’s tail sank into him and twisted. He saw his chest give a minute jerk each time his breath hitched. His back arched as Bucky’s tail withdrew then sank even deeper than before. He could see the curve of his ass as the force of Bucky’s tail pushed his face and chest harder into the pillow.

Through it all, he felt Bucky grinding in time to his thrusts. Heard each inhalation and groan. When Bucky whispered his name pleadingly, Tony knew it wouldn’t be much longer before Bucky reached his climax.

Tony licked his lips. He was a disheveled mess in Bucky’s eyes, yet Tony still found himself erotic. If he could, he’d reach out and kiss his reflection. He wonder how Bucky would feel about that—if they added a mirror to their love making and he watched as Tony enjoyed his reflection. Tony wouldn’t mind letting Bucky play with him as he admired himself in the mirror, either. It would make it all the more enjoyable.

“Tony,” his name came out more aggressive from Bucky, and Bucky’s tail pressed into Tony hard, pushing Tony’s ring of muscle to yield more.

Tony threw his head back. He closed his eyes as he felt a wave of passion hit him, but he wasn’t doused yet. So close though.

“Tony!” Bucky shouted and nudged his head against Tony. He flicked his tongue out and gave Tony’s cock a heavy stroke.

Tony’s being rippled as his second orgasm overtook him. He felt as if Bucky had swallowed him whole as his body was consumed with heat, and his seed gushed from between his legs and stained the ground and pillow.

A heavy aroma blanketed the cave. It was salty and bitter and familiar to Tony.

Tony blinked open his eyes, his body still trembling from his released. He tilted his head toward Bucky’s dick. He breathed in sharply at the enormous puddle of semen that Bucky had spilled.

All he had to do was walk over there and touch that puddle, then he could have a taste, Tony’s brain whispered to him. It even went so far as to supply him with the image of himself licking Bucky’s seed from his fingertips.

Bucky was on a similar trail of thought, because he slipped his tongue under Tony’s leg and licked at Tony.

Tony groaned and swatted Bucky’s head away. “We are nowhere close to round three.”

“I’m cleaning you.” Bucky gave a huff of indignation; however, he didn’t push the subject. Instead, he laid his head down next to Tony and leaned into him.

Tony hummed contentedly. He closed his eyes and leaned into Bucky in turn.

He breathed shakily as Bucky slipped his tail out from him. He mumbled a complaint when Bucky shifted and he could no longer see Bucky’s penis, because Bucky was lying on top of it.

He fell silent when Bucky brought his tail to his mouth and licked it.

Tony snorted in amusement. “Taste good?”

“Not amazing,” Bucky said.

Tony scoffed. He batted at Bucky’s cheek. “Just you wait. As soon as I get the strength back in my legs, I’m going over to your dick and I’m going to lick off all the cum, and call it ‘okay.’”

Bucky shuddered. “I can’t fit in your mouth.”

“I said I was going to lick it, not deep throat you.”

Bucky whimpered.

Tony smirked. He rolled onto his side and flung his arm over Bucky’s face. “I think I’ve found your weakness.”

“Only one of many,” Bucky admitted.

“Good.” Tony kissed Bucky below his eye. “I’m going to find them all.”


End file.
